


Signs, Ketchup and Clouds

by Bluespacetoucan



Series: What Ifs [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Also she knows about Lucifer being the Devil, And god isn't so thrilled about it, Chloe is about to get married, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot, What Ifs, and she really hates ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespacetoucan/pseuds/Bluespacetoucan
Summary: What if Chloe Decker was really about to marry Marcus Pierce, but God wasn't so thrilled about it. He's sending her many signs to make her realize that, maybe, this wedding isn't a great idea.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Series: What Ifs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606426
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Signs, Ketchup and Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! 
> 
> This is the first of the "Whats Ifs" serie.
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes, English isn't my first language and sometime my French brain is a little clumsy, this is why I'm trying to write, to practice and get more comfortable with English, I hope you'll enjoy !

**Signs, Ketchup and Clouds**

Sitting at her desk, reading the case file for the third time, Chloe Decker was having a small existential crisis. Thinking about everything that went wrong in the last couple of weeks.

It all started slowly, gradually, like it always does before everything go wrong. The calm before the storm and all that. She was never very superstitious, both in her life and in her job, she required logic and proofs. But even her Cartesian mind had to admit : It was strange as hell.

Sometimes, she couldn’t help but think that, maybe, they rushed a little into this wedding. Maybe they should have waited more...But she was sure about Pierce. She was. _“Are you really ?”_ asked that annoying tiny voice at her back of her head, that for some reason had a British accent. The Detective did her best to ignore it.

However, all these pesky doubts, they were only a brick in the wall of the reasons why this whole marriage seemed to be a terrible idea. This wall was building itself a little more every day, stones, pebbles and rocks of doubts and signs agglutinating together to keep her away from the Lieutenant.

The first stone of this debacle was the venue. Once they found one -after many fails she didn’t even want to remember- , their booking was canceled, last minute. Something about a water leak that turned the otherwise lovely venue into an aquarium. Only with less fish and more floating chairs and tables. So, of course, they had to post-pone the date, until they could find a new venue. She even considered asking Lucifer to use Lux- Hah !

Speaking of water, the second rock in this catastrophic wall, was the rain. It was L.A, it was supposed to be sunny and shiny. Meanwhile, rain had been falling almost non-stop for almost a month now. Since Marcus proposed, now that she thinks of it.

She wondered if Lucifer’s father was somehow trying to make her understand something ? She smiled, visualizing his scandalized expression ‘I assure you my Father is no way weather-inclined, Detective’. She couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the thought of Lucifer over-exaggerated outrage.

Lucifer, Lucifer and Lucifer, again and again and always.  
If she collected one dollar every time this damned name came to her mind, she’d probably have enough money to buy an umbrella to every poor damp citizen of L.A, suffering the rain for weeks because, apparently, she had upset God with her yet-to-come wedding.

Chloe sighed, and closed the file she was still unsuccessfully trying to read. A rapid look at the clock informed her it was almost midnight, and a rapid look at the window informed her that it was still heavily raining and that she’d better not forget her umbrella. She didn’t have one until this morning, a gift from Lucifer ‘We don’t want our best Detective catching a cold because she’s dripping wet’ he had said, smiling like an idiot, proud of his innuendo, and Chloe rolled her eyes. But right now she was happy to find this umbrella that, knowing Lucifer, was probably obscenely expensive.

She took the file with her, and decided that it was definitely time to go home. While driving, she kept going through the mental list of every signs the universe seemed to be sending her.

And really, the closer the wedding date was getting, the crazier the problems became. Besides the water leak and non-stop rain, other signs came piling up :

A few days ago, she received a phone call to inform her that the dress she had chosen was stolen... Who does that ?! So here she was, with no venue, and no dress.

The weirdest event was probably the cake. Did they burn it ? Lose it ? No sir, the owner of the bakery won the goddamn lottery and closed his business the very next day, without any warning, only leaving a sign that read 'I'm probably already sitting by a pool somewhere nice and sunny' with a picture of a paradisiac island and of his winning ticket on the door.

Between all that, and the apocalyptic weather since the night Marcus proposed, she really started to wonder if someone up there was trying to tell her something.

She finally got home, and found a plate on the table, and a note with Marcus writing “I didn’t know when you’d get home so I left you some fries in case you’re hungry. I also bought you ketchup”. Of course he bought her ketchup. She hates ketchup. _“Lucifer would have known that”_

The fries are soggy, with too much oil, and they don't even taste good.

 _"Not as good as Lucifer's"_ She think darkly, watching the rain fall as she stabs her fries with a little too much strength.

The ketchup bottle is thrown into the garbage without any remorse, and so is her relationship with Pierce. She breaks up with him the next day.

-"I’m sorry Marcus, but I can’t marry you" she says. Because you're not Lucifer, she doesn't say.

Maybe all these were signs. Maybe someone up here was trying to tell her something she thinks, looking up at the now impossibly bright sky. The rain stopped, almost immediately after the break-up. Only a single cloud remain, hanging high in the sky above her head.  
  
And, maybe it's the sleep deprivation, but she could have sworn the shape of this cloud looks weirdly like a devil.


End file.
